


Восемнадцать часов

by Minty_February



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Протагонист пытается смириться и забыть ушедшего навсегда Нила.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	Восемнадцать часов

Агент может выдержать восемнадцать часов пыток.  
Раньше он никогда не задумывался, что стоило бы в это описание добавить «физической боли».  
Он налил себе виски на два пальца и сжал бокал, наблюдая за переливами янтарной жидкости в извечных сумерках захламлённой комнаты.  
Он всегда будет пытаться повторит ловкие, отточенные движения Нила.  
«Водка с тоником».  
В его голове вновь прозвучал голос напарника, эхом отражаясь, вытаскивая воспоминания о том первом дне знакомства. По крайней мере, тот день, который он запомнил, как первый.  
Уже тогда казалось, что этому молодому мужчине не место в трущобах Индии. Нил должен читать лекции в Массачусетском технологическом институте. В перерывах между переключением слайдов жестом, отточенным под элегантную небрежность, поправлять рукава белоснежной и идеально отглаженной брендовой рубашки. А на переменах, в коридоре, неторопливо пить воду из пластикового стаканчика кулера. И толпы первокурсницы, заворожённых движением кадыка, будут забывать, в какую аудиторию им нужно.  
На ум приходила любая из этих картинок, но никак не пропахшая специями и по́том Индия.  
Он чертыхнулся, вновь взял бутылку и заполнил стакан до краев.  
Каждый вечер он обещал себе пить совсем немного. Культурно. Просто чуть-чуть виски. Просто чтобы уснуть лучше.  
Просто чтобы уснуть.  
Он выпил залпом половину бокала. В висках уже отразился пульс завтрашней головной боли - неизменного спутника начала каждого ебучего дня с тех самых пор, как...  
Он выдохнул и бросил взгляд на залежи лекарств. Бело-красные блистеры помогут завтра избавиться от свинцовой тяжести в голове. В конце концов, агенту Довода раздобыть рецептурные обезболивающие проще простого. Гораздо сложнее сдержаться и не опустить их в бокал сейчас. С такой ударной смесью не справился бы даже тренированный под пытки организм.  
Но было нельзя.  
Он сделал ещё пару глотков, вновь слыша в голове голос Нила. Совершенно другой - веселый и озорной тон, каким и следовало бы звать нового друга на будущую вечеринку. Которая точно-точно ещё будет. И они оторвутся. Как не поверить в позитивный настрой идущего на смерть молодого учёного?  
Они ещё встретятся. Все ещё будет. Это неспроста, он тут ещё нужен.  
Только брошенное на прощание обещание Нила и останавливало смертельно уставшего мужчину от коктейлей из обезболивающего и виски. Нет, специально для этой цели он давно купил абсент. Чтобы пить, пока физически будет способен, пока организм не начнёт выташнивать полыньевый яд, приближавший его к столь желанному посмертному миру.  
Он не мог уйти сам, он должен был ждать. Или выискивать сам. Он пытался, по крайней мере. Бесцельно катался по Лондонскому метро, разглядывая лица людей, пряча бутылку пива за раскрытой газетой. «Daily Telegraph», в которой за месяцы поисков он не прочитал ни слова. Какие, к черту, статьи о кознях эксцентричного мэра, когда на каждом рюкзаке в любой момент могла показаться красная нитка? Когда любой грохот лондонского тьюба мог заглушать заветный звон китайской сувенирной монетки?  
Остальной мир просто переставал существовать, сливаясь в серый комок идиотских лиц, однообразных эмоций и мелочных проблем.  
Муж изменяет? Сын остался на второй год? Любовница забеременела и шантажирует не сделать аборт? Пронырливый пакистанец обустроил свой магазин на этаж ниже?  
Все эти надуманные трудности меркли перед упущенной возможностью провести ладонью по каштановым волосам среди грязи душного грузового контейнера, насквозь пропахшего лекарствами Кэт.  
Он радовался только тому, что хотя бы смог разговорить Нила хоть немного. Послушать его голос, засевший теперь рубцами в памяти.  
Он будто бы с детства знал, что готовится к этой миссии. Сторонился других детей, одноклассников, однокурсников. Коллег даже по именам не запоминал - это казалось бессмысленной тратой времени. За столько лет жизни не завёл ни друзей, ни любовниц.  
Разрушил идеальную версию жизни под колпаком Нил. Гениальный молодой учёный с чарующим голосом.  
Мертвый гениальный учёный. Теперь всегда молодой. С навеки засевшим в голове обволакивающим голосом.  
Он налил себе следующий стакан. Подвальное помещение, служившее ему жалкой пародией дома, уже начало плыть перед глазами. Хороший знак. Он скоро сможет отключиться.  
А пока он вновь и вновь заставлял себя переживать то странное чувство, одолевшее во время качки в контейнере.  
Когда Нил рассказывал, ему хотелось сесть рядом. Провести по мягким волосам, спуститься ниже, к контрасту колючей щетины. Незаметно под рассказ о законах Ньютона лечь рядом на тесной солдатской раскладушке, обнять Нила за талию, крепко притянуть к себе и не отпускать. Попросту не выпустить учёного обратно в мир, ради спасения которого Нил погибнет с улыбкой на губах.  
Он допил стакан до дна, ощущая идиотские слёзы на глазах. И это он-то! Человек, который убивал женщин. Соглашался даже брать в заложники детей. Но не был готов жить в мире без феноменального учёного.  
Он уже перестал убеждать себя в том, что Нил был просто напарником. Он уже терял боевых товарищей, и память ни о ком не отзывалась такой глухой болью. Всепоглощающей и иссушающей, с которой нельзя было остаться один на один, без односолодового друга.  
Никого больше он не хотел вернуть любой ценой. Отдать даже свою жизнь, лишь бы вновь услышать его смех, увидеть его блеск глаз, проследить, как брови в сомнениях стремительно взлетают вверх.  
После следующего стакана он кричит. Коротко, истошно, пронзительно, как животное, загнанное в угол перед смертью. Только он не может позволить себе умереть, имея хотя бы сотую, тысячную долю процента надежды, что он действительно вновь понадобится Нилу.  
Он заснёт сидя, уронив голову на локоть, в отвратительной вони пролитого на пол виски. Это ещё не самый худший вариант. Хотя бы не проснётся в луже собственной блевотины. Или не попытается утонуть, как тогда, когда он наконец-то пытался помыться, впервые за много недель.  
Но он все равно проснётся, закинется обезболивающим, жадно запьёт водой из-под крана и безразлично выйдет из дома в мятой со сна одежде в пятнах виски. Чтобы снова бесцельно кататься по метро, разглядывать тупые лица пассажиров, прятать волнение и надежду за страницами ежедневной газеты.  
Говорят, агенты могут выдержать семнадцать часов пыток.  
Физических.  
От остальных они могут сломаться гораздо быстрее - продолжая жить по инерции, закидываясь алкоголем, таблетками и лживой надеждой повторной встречи.


End file.
